CS Does VS
by Ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Killian and Emma visit Victoria's Secret and things get hot.
1. Chapter 1

In response to an anon prompt for Emma and Killian to visit Victoria's Secret, after Chapter 6 of New Things posted.

 **CS does VS**

"Are we there yet," he asked again.

"Jesus Christ, Killian, you're worse than a child! We'll be there soon enough," Emma chided him.

"We've been in this blasted tin can for almost an hour. How can you stand to travel so cooped up?"

"Hey, no name calling, this tin can has seen me through many a rough patch, buddy."

"I apologize, Swan, I just prefer to travel with the wind in my hair, and the salty sea air filling my lungs."

Emma laughed at his antiquated style of travel, "Roll down your window if you want the wind in your hair, and mist in your face." It had started to pour down rain about ten minutes ago, and it didn't show any sign of letting up.

Killian turned toward her and rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, love, you've come to appreciate the ocean as much as I, and besides, if I roll down the window your tin can will rust."

Emma side eyed him, "Watch it, or you won't get to help me today."

Killian brought his thumb and index finger to his lips and pantomimed locking his lips and tossing away the key.

Emma just smiled, no doubt something he'd seen Henry do. "That's what I thought," she boasted, knowing full well Killian was more excited about today's trip than she was.

They pulled off the freeway when Emma saw the sign for The Maine Mall.

"Now are we here?"

"Yes Killian, we're almost there," she sighed.

They pulled up to one of the largest buildings Killian had seen in this realm. "This is Victoria's Secret?" he asked in shock.

"No babe, this is the mall, it's a bunch of stores altogether, Victoria's Secret is just one store."

"Kind of like a bazaar then, many merchants in one place."

"Yah, something like that," she answered, watching his awed expression. Emma found that even though she'd endured the difficulties of unfamiliar realms several times, she was constantly overlooking the vast differences that Killian had to overcome as he became accustomed to her world. He'd adapted remarkably well for a 300 year old pirate from the Enchanted Forest.

Exiting the car, Killian paused to take in the surroundings of the big city. Emma ran around to his side, grabbed his prosthetic hand and pulled him toward the entrance. It was still raining, and she didn't want to be soaked for the whole day.

Once they were inside, Killian was hit with all the different aromas of foods, fabrics, and perfumes, he was taken aback at just how similar this was to a market place, though much more sophisticated with electricity and all that.

"Alright, where do you want to start?"

"I only know of one place here, love," he grinned at her like the Cheshire Cat. He'd been waiting for the day he could accompany her to buy her more of those sinfully delightful undergarments.

Emma decided to take Killian to a couple of men's stores first. She knew his penchant for dressing to impress, so she thought maybe he'd want to experience the vast array of menswear at his disposal.

After the fourth store that had struck his fancy, Emma had to warn him that they needed to be able to fit all their purchases in the bug. The man loved to shop more than some women she knew. He'd picked out skinny jeans, vests, t-shirts that hugged him properly, button ups, and flannels. For a man who she'd only ever seen in boots, he had an affinity for sneakers, he needed Converse and Vans, and not just the required black pair, but several more. According to Killian it was ' _bad form to limit a man's style'._

"Alright, enough for me lass, let's go to the lovely ladies' lingerie store."

Upon arriving at the entrance, Killian's jaw dropped open as he shamelessly ogled the contents spread before him. He looked like a kid at Disneyland for the first time. "By the Gods, Swan, can we just get one of each?"

Emma laughed out loud, "Even you don't have enough doubloons to buy the entire Victoria's Secret line. That's why it's a once in awhile treat to come here, and also the reason you can't be shredding them from my body," she purred.

Killian's eyes darkened as she put images into his head, images of his hook running the length of her scantily clad body from the throat down. He'd torn the pretty lace from her body in a moment of animalistic lust. "Duly noted, Swan," he growled into her ear.

Emma shivered at his close proximity, "Alright, pirate, what floats your boat?"

"She's a ship, darling."

Giggling, Emma explained, "Whatever floats your boat means what do you like, or what makes you happy."

"Well why didn't you say so, let me find a place to put these bags so I can browse with you," he walked toward the counter with a flourish in his step.

Emma watched as he confidently approached the counter and sweet talked the pretty sales associate into holding his purchases behind the counter. The girl smiled widely, nodding her head. _She may as well have fucking hearts in her eyes_ , Emma thought.

"What did you say to get her to smile like that?" she asked, not bothering to hide the jealousy that trickled into her tone.

Killian couldn't help but chuckle, he pulled her into an embrace in the middle of the store and placed a chaste kiss to her lips, "Darling, I simply asked if she wouldn't mind holding our purchases, because I wished to assist my true love in picking out some of this lovely merchandise."

"Killian, you can't say shit like that," Emma whispered, "people will think you're crazy!"

"Perhaps I am," he kissed her again, his arms still wrapped around her waist, "I'm crazy about you. Besides, it worked, she was more than willing to help out a devilishly handsome, but taken gentleman."

Emma grinned at his casual but logical explanation, she loved him so much.

"Now, back to floating my boat?" he smirked. Letting go of her waist, he grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Well then, look around and show me what you like," she replied with a sparkle in her eyes.

Killian made his way to the negligees, and immediately picked up a black lace number. It was like a bodysuit, a v cut down the front and back all the way below the waist line. He turned to her, "What do you think of this, Swan? It's called the 'Very Sexy Double-V teddy.' "

"What do you think of it?" she asked seductively. "I like most of the pieces in here, what will make me want them more is knowing that you picked them out because _you_ like them. Pick something that makes you hard just imagining me in it."

His sharp intake of breath let her know that her words were affecting him. He leaned into her, mouth by her ear, "Are you fucking with me love, because I assure you, two can play that game," he growled, then he quickly licked the shell of her ear. "You could literally wear anything and you'd make me hard."

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as heat shot straight to her core. She looked him in the eye grabbing the black number out of his hand, "What else?"

"This is the 'Very Sexy Chantilly Lace Babydoll'," he recited from the tag, "why do they feel the need to label everything 'Very Sexy'? You'd have to be daft not to notice on your own," he babbled, holding it out toward her body. "Oh yes, Swan, you would look simply delectable in this one. Red for the devilish minx you are," he smoldered.

"Ooooh, I like these," she said breathily, lifting the set from his grasp. She fingered the lace, splaying the two strings that made up the _crotchless_ panties. "All the better for easy access," she reasoned as she pushed two fingers between the lace.

Killian's eyes were blown wide, "I- I didn't even notice. The inventions in your realm will never cease to amaze me."

"Modern technology, electricity, science, and you're amazed by crotchless panties," Emma smirked.

"They are ever so appealing," he said, licking his tongue crudely along his lower lip. "I do find one issue with them though."

"What's that?" Emma asked as she stared at his tongue, the tongue that possessed the ability to make her hit her peak in mere moments.

"When you're fantasizing about me, and dripping wet, and your arousal is coating your thighs, they provide zero functionality," he quipped in a husky tone.

"Do you enjoy the thought of me fantasizing about you?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She bit down on her bottom lip, and stared into his eyes, "The functionality will be the ease in which I can fuck my fingers."

He quickly pulled her back to his front, wrapping his arms around her, "You're not playing fair, lass, now who's the pirate?" Killian murmured into her ear. He pressed against her allowing her to feel how she was affecting him.

Emma moaned ever so softly at feeling his cock pressed against her backside, "What's not fair?"

"I can't hide my arousal, Emma, you can," he growled, "I consider myself controlled in most aspects, but the thought of you riding your fingers while thinking of me is unfucking fair."

"Then hurry up and pick out a few more things. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner you can fuck me."

"If you're trying to help my current situation, try harder," he muttered.

Emma burst into laughter at is unintended innuendo, "Sorry, babe, I'll behave."

For all intents and purposes they looked like a cuddly couple picking out some nice things for the bedroom. No one was the wiser to Killian's actual predicament.

He inhaled deeply trying desperately to rid himself of his raging erection. "Stop laughing, wench, you're positively vibrating against me."

This only made Emma laugh harder, "Think of unsexy things," she whispered, "like our realm's version of Captain Hook."

"Ha fucking ha," Killian deadpanned, "hilarious, Swan."

"Hilarious or not, it seems to be working."

"Indeed it is," he groused. This realm's Captain Hook was a sore spot for Killian, he just couldn't understand how they'd gotten it so wrong.

"Okay, I'll get both of these, and now I just need some new panties since you like to-"

"Swan! I know what I like, need I remind you whatever statement you're about to make is what got us into trouble just a moment ago?" he scolded, running a hand through his hair.

Emma held her hands out, palms skyward, "Sorry," she shrugged, a huge smile splitting her face. She enjoyed fucking with him, it was nice to see the otherwise calm, cool, and collected pirate a little flustered every once in awhile.

Emma picked out a dozen pair, ranging from thongs to cheekinis to shorties. She picked out some extra girly colors, lavender, hot pink, and peach to name a few, to hide under the tough exterior of her boots, jeans, and leather jacket.

Killian's mouth was watering at the thought of watching her model all her purchases. Fuck, he was hard just thinking about it.

"Can we leave this bloody place darling, it's painfully hard to continue watching you hold each garment up to your body," he begged.

Emma walked over to him and brushed a strand of hair from his forehead. "Oh, poor baby," she teased, eyes twinkling with mirth, "is it _painfully hard_?" She punctuated her rhetorical question by pressing her hips into his.

"Don't make me throw you over my shoulder and haul you out of here," he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

"Come on, let's go." Grabbing his hand Emma pulled him toward the sales desk. She set everything down on the counter as Killian sidled up next to her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Did you find everything okay?" the sales associate asked, staring directly at Killian, as she brought their other shopping bags around from behind the counter.

"Yes, we found everything we need," Emma answered brusquely at the girl's shameless ogling.

Killian however could only stare at his Swan, anticipating the night's events, he massaged at her hip where he had his arm wrapped around her.

A shiver ran through her body as he slowly kneaded at her hip bone, his long fingers splaying over her abdomen.

"That'll be $171.08."

"Hmmmm," Emma sighed out, brain clouded with desire.

"$171.08," the girl repeated,

Letting go of her, Killian pulled out the wallet that Henry had gotten him, black leather of course, and prepared to pay the lady.

"No," Emma said, slapping at his hand.

"But I want to lavish you with this finery, love," he protested.

"But I want to use my Angel card for the points," she stated, then handed her card to the sales associate, who promptly slid it through the card reader.

Killian looked at Emma in confusion, he hadn't the slightest idea what she was going on about. He had exchanged doubloons to dollars, and now she was paying with a piece of plastic.

"You also qualify to receive the Victoria's Secret Weekender Tote for free, since you spent over 75 dollars. Let me go grab that for you."

Emma giggled, "Don't worry babe, I'd rather be lavished with your body," she whispered, when the associate stepped away.

His eyes widened, and he couldn't help but capture her lips. He plunged his tongue roughly into her mouth once, then nipped her bottom lip as he pulled away, "As you wish."

Emma's head was swimming in a lust filled haze when the girl returned with the tote, and asked her to sign the receipt. Swiping the pen off the counter she hastily scribbled her signature then grabbed her free weekender tote with all her new unmentionables packaged inside.

Killian picked up his bags and was promptly pulled forward by Emma's vice like grip on his hand. He chuckled at her as she proceeded back to the bug at a breakneck pace. "What's your rush, darling?" he asked as she opened up the car and started tossing the bags in the back seat.

Shutting the door she whirled around on her pirate, "You know my rush," she said huskily as she grabbed the lapels of his soft leather jacket and pushed him against the bug. Pressing her body flush against his she snaked her hand around his neck and into his hair, then she kissed him, just like he'd kissed her in the store, hard and hot.

Killian was surprised when she pounced, feeling her soft, warm body flush against his he sprang into action. Wrapping his prosthetic hand around her back, he pulled her closer while sliding his other hand over her perfect backside to grab a handful and squeeze. He welcomed her tongue into his mouth, groaning when she started to roll her tongue against his in much the same fashion she was moving her body against his.

She broke their kiss, leaning her forehead to his, "Let's get out of here."

"Aye, let's go home."

Emma pulled onto the freeway when she noticed Killian squirming in his seat again. "Cramped again already, Captain?"

"No, Swan, I wish that were the case," he sighed, as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it in the back seat.

Glancing in his direction, she noticed he sat with his legs spread as wide as they could go in her tiny car. His hand was cupping his junk. Suddenly it dawned on Emma what was perturbing him, and she couldn't help but giggle just a little bit.

"What do you find so funny on this dreary road home?" he asked.

"Well you know how there are several pirates with colors in their names?"

"Aye, Blackbeard, Red Sonja, John Silver, Calico Jack…"

"Well you could be Captain Blue Balls," she snickered.

"Why is that, Swan," he wasn't sure where she was headed with this name suggestion.

She laughed harder when she realized she'd have to explain the term to him, "Blue balls, Killian. It's what happens when a guy gets turned on for a prolonged period of time, but doesn't get his... _happy ending_."

"Hysterical, I am glad you can find humor in my suffering. For all it's simplistic colloquialisms your realm has a bloody term for sore bollocks," he muttered.

Emma had tears gathering in her eyes now she was laughing so hard. "Aww, I'm sorry, babe," she reached over to rub his leg, but he jerked away from her touch.

"Do not touch me, you sly little cock tease, this is your fault," he accused, although there was no ill temper to his voice.

"I promise to make it up to you," she purred.

"Blue balls fucking hurt, Swan," he complained.

They were about halfway to their destination, but Emma couldn't help but feel for her pirate. She turned off at the next exit.

"We are in the middle of nowhere, are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yes, Killian, you navigate the waters, I'll navigate on land."

Ten minutes later they were further in the middle of nowhere, on a dirt road surrounded by thick Maine forestry. He hadn't said another word though, he'd follow her no matter how lost she got them.

Emma exited the car and stretched her muscles, smirking as she prepared to shock her man. Walking around to his side of the car, she opened his door and offered him her hand.

He took her hand and stepped out of the car, "What are we doing, love, what happened to 'the sooner we get out of here the sooner I can fuck you'?

Emma looked into his eyes, her jade gaze penetrating his piercing blue. She still had him in between the car and her body. She slowly moved into kiss him softly, placing her hands at his chest.

"This is not going to help my cause," he warned, breaking their kiss.

"Shut up," she scolded, then she continued kissing him. Her hands worked their way down the solid muscle that made up his abs until they reached the waistband of his jeans. She unbuckled his belt and popped the button easily enough.

"Emma," he breathed out like it was a praise. "Fuck," he cursed as she unzipped him letting him feel the relief from his tight confines.

She pushed his pants down just enough to let him free, "Sit down," she told him.

He sat back down in the passenger seat, legs planted on the forest floor. His cock jutted straight up as he sat there staring up at his goddess.

Emma took in the sight of Killian Jones before her, his legs tight together from his jeans wrapped at his thighs. That wasn't going to work. She knelt down and pulled at his pants until she had them around his ankles. She parted his knees and made herself at home, his cock front and center. She placed her index finger at the tip of his swollen head collecting the precum that had gathered, then she slowly ran her finger feather light to the underside of his cock, caressing at that tender spot under the head. She watched his face as he audibly groaned, sounding for all the world like he was already climaxing. She continued to run her finger gently down to his base. "Is this where it hurts?" she murmured. Not waiting for an answer she delicately cupped his balls, lovingly massaging them.

Killian's head dropped back, mouth slack as he let himself get lost in her magical touch. The pain was gone almost immediately. He felt her warm breath when she asked if that was better, her mouth hovering over his tip. "Yes, Emma, so much better." He was supposed to be lavishing her, he didn't stand a chance though as she was controlling the situation right now.

"Do you want me to suck your cock, Killian?"

His head snapped forward to look at her, and he almost lost it right then as she peered up at him through long lashes, one side of her lower lip bit in between her teeth. "You are so bloody beautiful," he lauded. He pulled the hem of his shirt up with his prosthetic to get a better view of his princess as she readied to engulf him.

Still lightly massaging his balls, she brought her other hand to his shaft and guided him between her lips. She started by thoroughly loving just his head, swirling her tongue around him, then stroking at his most sensitive spot with the tip of her wet tongue. Emma kept her hand working steadily at his shaft, soon only at the base as she took him deeper.

The press of the seam of her jeans felt like heaven as it rubbed against her clit in time with her motions. She could feel her wetness soaking her panties, she wanted him so badly, but she'd wait. This was for him. She looked up at him without pulling away, he was fixated on the way his cock disappeared into her warm mouth again and again. Hearing all the wrecked sounds escaping his mouth, she couldn't stop the moan that vibrated around his length.

"Bloody Hell, that feels so fucking good," he praised. He settled his hand at the back of her head, running his fingers through her silky strands. He wasn't prepared for her next move.

Emma had picked up her pace slightly leaving the languid strokes behind. She could hear his breathing get heavier, she could feel his balls, still in her gentle grasp, as they tightened up. Inhaling a deep breath through her nose and exhaling slightly, she took him in until he was nudging the back of her throat, once there she swallowed around him. Although not a pleasant sensation in and of itself, the pleasure she knew he experienced from it, as expressed through his tightened grip in her hair, just bordering on rough, was enough for her to want to do this for him.

He could see as the tears started to pool at the outer corner of her eyes, yet she swallowed again. Killian tugged lightly at her hair, trying to let her know he wasn't going to last much longer. Even still, she allowed him to stay buried deep in her throat, where the constriction when she swallowed caused a jolt of pleasure so intense it had him crying out her name.

Not able to keep him down any longer, she backed off of him, then redoubled her efforts, setting a merciless pace. Hollowing her cheeks, she applied as much suction as she could.

The wet sounds of her mouth on his skin were maddening, Killian was absolutely gone as she worked him. His orgasm hit him so hard, his eyes screwed shut against his will, he wanted to continue watching her but was unable to, he gulped for the air trying to make it's way back into his lungs. He could feel each hot burst as he shot inside her mouth, in time with her every pull on his cock. He opened his eyes in time to see her release him, a few drops of his release coating her lips.

Emma licked her lips, making sure to take everything he gave her. Her clit ached with the need to be loved. She reached down to pull up his pants, not getting any help from Killian.

"Easy, love, allow a man a moment to come back down from the heavens."

She stood up and put both hands on his face, thumbs at his cheeks, pinkies stroking his jaw line. "Listen, because this is important. We have 30 miles to go, I may not have blue balls but I'm literally aching to be fucked. Get up, and get dressed; you have half an hour to prepare."

"Half an hour?" he scoffed, "you know me better than that, lass." He stood up and pulled his pants up at the same time. Catching her in a quick embrace he brought his mouth to her ear, "You know I'll take care of you, Swan." He brazenly stuck his hand between her legs and caressed over her center once. "Christ almighty," he cursed. He could feel the heat of her damp arousal through the thin denim. He wasted no time getting back into the car, she needed him, and he wasn't going to delay her desire any longer than strictly necessary.

Emma hopped in, started up the car, and hauled out of their secluded forest haven.

"You knew where we were then?"

"I told you, you navigate the open waters, I navigate on land," she smirked.

"You are too good to me, darling," he replied.

They drove the next 20 minutes in contented silence.

"Bugger," Killian cursed.

"What!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you, it's just, well, I know what you need, and-"

"Spit it out."

"Won't the lad be home?" he asked.

"Hmmm, well then, it's a good thing we aren't going home," Emma smiled conspiratorially as she told him that her parents were keeping Henry for the weekend, and they were having a romantic weekend to themselves.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Lust, Lingerie, and Love...The continuation of Killian and Emma's trip to Victoria's Secret. Emma surprises Killian with a weekend away, following their shopping spree. Thank you again Sandra70 a.k.a. Laschatzi for helping me with Part 2. It took me forever, your mad beta skills saved me!

Emma felt a flutter in her chest when she saw the sign for Nubble Lighthouse, and the freeway exit for Cape Neddick, indicating that they were almost to their destination. Once upon a time she'd fallen in love with this small area of York, Maine. She needed this, a mini vacation, with him, _only the two of them_ , uninterrupted. She tried to hide her yearning sigh by biting down on her lower lip.

"What is it, love?" Killian asked her, peering at her suggestively. "Are you thinking of the ways I am going to ravish you?" he taunted, in a licentious tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she sassed, blushing at having been caught, because yes, of course she was thinking about all the ways he was going to have her and take her.

"You know I would, darling," he disclosed. Leaning over he kissed along her jawline, inhaling deeply, already getting himself worked up.

"Killian," she whined, batting at him, "stop it! You're going to make us miss our turn, or crash."

He just chuckled at her and sat back in his seat, looking out his window to take in the small town around them. It appeared to be a quaint little sea village, not much different from Storybrooke. There were little shops and boutiques lining the main street, as well as several restaurants, all boasting the best seafood in town. In fact, the more he took in, the more he noticed the striking resemblance to Storybrooke.

Emma turned off the main street to follow a dirt path into the wooded coastline About half a mile down the road they pulled up in front of a small abode. The little gray cottage with white trimming was shrouded by surrounding trees, affording extra privacy. There was a path to the beach, which was a mere stone's throw from the porch.

"This is us," Emma said blissfully, a pretty smile on her lips. The infinite glee she was feeling was visible in her whole demeanor.

Killian leaned over in his seat to place a light kiss on her cheek, "It's beautiful, Swan, just like you."

Emma rolled her eyes at her sentimental pirate, "Ok, Casanova, I'm a sure thing, there is no need to woo."

"I'm hurt, love, you doubt the sincerity of my words?" he asked feigning hurt.

Giggling, she kissed him, "Never."

Grabbing the shopping bags, they walked up to their weekend quarters, Emma keyed in the code on the small lock box, then retrieved the key to open the door. When they stepped inside they were greeted by a comfy looking living room adorned with a lavish black leather sectional, and mahogany coffee and end tables. There was a fireplace in one corner, perfect for snuggling in front of, given the gloom of the day. Above the fireplace mantle was a grand oil painting of an oceanscape.

Off to their left was a kitchen and dining area decked in the same mahogany finish. As Emma led the way down the hall to one of two bedrooms, she stopped at the thermostat, and cranked it up. Thank modern technology for central heating, the place would be warmed in no time.

Entering what would be the master bedroom, Killian was taken aback by the little accents that made this house a home. There were antique harpoons, anchors, and a wooden helm adorning the walls. He took note of another fireplace in the corner of the bedroom, immediately images of making love to Emma by firelight flooded his mind, he made a mental note to light it later.

Setting down the bags, Killian stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, "Thank you, Emma, for doing this for us. It seems you found the perfect little spot for our tryst."

She shivered when she felt his warm lips against her neck as he thanked her. "Mmhmm," she sighed out. Her breath hitched when she felt his lips nibbling along her jawline, "Do you like it?"

"I do, these accommodations are quite comforting compared to Granny's," he jested, "I feel at home, although it could be a dump, and I'd still feel at home if you were with me."

"You are so cheesy," she rolled her eyes.

"Cheesy, isn't this a topping for that pizza you and Henry love? How am _I_ cheesy?" he objected.

"Nevermind, are you sure you like it?" she asked again, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Yes, love, I meant what I said, it is quite perfect, now what's going on?" he asked, wondering why his approval meant so much to her, in regard to the little cottage.

"Ok good, because we own it, that is, I purchased it. I mean not recently, I would've consulted you first. I actually bought it during the year I was in New York...when I was cursed." Emma knew she was rambling, so she took a deep breath and chanced a look at Killian.

His eyebrow was arched in genuine curiosity, and the gentle nod he gave her, the one she'd grown so accustomed to, encouraged her to continue.

"Something kept drawing me toward the ocean, Henry and I happened upon this little town, and I fell in love with it."

Killian knew all too well the pull of the ocean. He wondered what would make her feel that pull, back when she was cursed. A smile ghosted across his lips at the possibility...

"We started visiting frequently, and when I saw this place for sale, something in me needed it to be mine. There's an antique shop in town, and that's where all these _piratey_ things are from," she confessed, glancing around the bedroom fondly, "they made me feel happy in a way that I couldn't understand."

Killian now had a disbelieving smile plastered on his face. His heart felt so full he could hardly contain it. He pulled her closer into his embrace, and kissed her cheek.

Emma smiled in return, that shy smile that showed off her dimple. She looked into his eyes, wanting to definitively convey this next part to him, so he had no doubt in his mind, that it had always been him. "I didn't know why at the time, but I think this place, and everything in it was my subconscious telling me something, or rather someone, was missing from my life."

"Swan," he whispered, "Knowing that it brought you even an ounce of happiness while we were apart makes me adore it. Knowing that this is the result of you...your subconscious missing me, makes me love it." Then chuckling he added, "Knowing that this is our bed, covered with our sheets makes me love it even more." He took her mouth in a gentle kiss, one meant to express love and devotion. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too," she replied, between kisses.

He continued to kiss her, while guiding her toward the bed.

"Wait, I packed a couple bags for the weekend, let's get them out of the car while it's not pouring rain," she told him.

"Of course, darling, you relax, I'll retrieve our belongings."

"Thank you, babe," Emma smiled, hoping that was what he'd say. "Oh and there's a small box under your seat, would you bring that too, please?"

He nodded his head before exiting the bedroom.

Emma hastily grabbed her purse and the bag from Victoria's Secret and stepped into the bathroom. Shutting the door and locking it she disrobed quickly, then dug in the bag to find the red lace baby doll. He'd deemed it perfect, calling her a devilish minx, and that was just what he'd get. Slipping into the decadent little number she immediately felt a sense of desire course through her body, the dull ache to find release, back again. Emma pulled her hairbrush out of her purse and ran it through her locks, then applied a bit of lipgloss and touched up her mascara. Finishing up, she heard Killian enter the room, presumably with their bags in tow.

"Emma?"

"Just freshening up, I'll be out in a minute," she called out. "Do you mind emptying the cooler bags into the refrigerator? They're the red ones."

"Sure thing," he answered.

As soon as she heard him leave the room, she exited the bathroom. Opening the closet door she tossed all the bags inside. Emma saw he'd brought in the small box, she grabbed it and placed it on 'his' nightstand. She lit the fireplace, and then situated herself invitingly on their bed. Waiting for him she could feel the pull in her belly, her need to be sated flooding her senses. She wanted so badly to slip a finger through her folds, to alleviate the throbbing pressure.

Killian put the contents of the bags into the refrigerator, amazed at all the preparations Emma had made for this surprise weekend. He'd had no clue, _that little sneak, she was part pirate indeed_ , he thought. Setting the bags down on the table, he made his way back to the bedroom to see what she was up to. Nothing would have prepared him for the sight that greeted him. Emma was leaning against the backboard, legs bent at the knees, right crossed over the left, seemingly on display. Her golden curls cascaded around her shoulders and arms, framing her physique. She was wearing the new red lingerie, and she made every bit the little minx he knew she would. He physically felt a flash of heat through his whole body, and was rock hard before his eyes even roamed the entire expanse of her prurient body.

"Hey there, Captain," she greeted him. Emma sat forward off the headboard and uncrossed her legs. She moved her arms behind her, resting her palms on the flat of the bed, letting her knees fall wide. "Why don't you get comfortable, stay awhile?" Her eyes darkened as she took in her man, shamelessly ogling him from head to toe.

Killian hadn't picked his jaw up off the floor since she'd sat forward and spread her legs, revealing his new favorite invention of this realm, _knickers that weren't knickers_ , or crotchless panties as she had called them. Emma was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Her face the picture of innocence, and her body the epitome of carnal sensuality. He hadn't even realized his hand had wandered until he felt a brief respite brought on by the gentle squeeze and subsequent stroke he gave himself through his jeans.

"Mmmmm," she moaned, "as much as I love to watch you work your cock, none of that today," she commanded.

He instantly dropped his hand to his side, eager to do whatever she told him. Remembering through the lust filled cloud that shrouded his brain that she'd told him to get comfortable, he removed his shoes and jacket. "What next, love," he asked, a hoarse strain to his voice.

Emma crooked her finger motioning for him to come to her. When he sat at the edge of the bed, she rose to her knees and moved to meet him. "You are overdressed, allow me?" she asked, as she took his hand and prosthetic in her hands and stood up.

"By all means," he smirked, letting her guide him to standing.

Staring intently into his eyes, she grabbed him by the collar of his button up and yanked him closer. Emma laved her tongue over the hollow of his collarbones, before she started a maddening path of sucking and nipping along the column of his neck. She hummed in delight when she heard Killian's whimper of satisfaction. "You make me so wet when you make those noises," she whispered into his ear, before pulling his earlobe into her mouth.

"Emma," he moaned, lost to her sensual worship.

Untucking and unbuttoning his shirt she continued loving him with her mouth as she seared a trail of love bites down his chest. She bit down on his nipple, eliciting a hiss from his mouth, "Do you like that," she asked, as she pushed his shirt down his shoulders.

"Aye," he muttered, rutting his hips into her belly. He needed her touch, "Emma love, I need you."

When the whole of his chest was bared, she ran her hands over his pectorals and down over his abs. "You don't know what your hard body does to me, Killian," she exalted, gazing into his eyes, a pleasurable sense of tension running between them. She unfastened the button to his jeans, then unzipped them, she smoothed her hands along his now freed hips and around his lower back. Slipping her hands inside his jeans she shamelessly palmed his ass in both hands, tugging him flush against her. Emma gasped at the titillating sensation of his hard length straining against her belly again. "And, I love your firm ass," she added, giving it an extra squeeze before she continued to push his pants down.

They rarely had time to savor each other like this, and Killian found himself fighting the urge to take her hard and fast, he had to remind himself that they wouldn't be interrupted here. He sucked in a sharp breath when Emma's whole body shimmied against his as she continued downward with his pants. The graze of her soft belly and the valley between her breasts over his shaft was heavenly. He longed to be inside her, but for now, this contact would have to suffice, he was not about to interrupt her mission. He felt Emma urging him to step out of his jeans, and now he stood bare before her. He thought he might combust if she stared at his cock any harder.

"I also," she started, pausing to lick her lips, "love your perfect cock."

He watched her pert arse as she crawled back toward the headboard. He licked his lips, admiring how the red lace string disappeared between her delectable cheeks.

She locked eyes with him again, and sitting like _anything but_ a proper lady, Emma let her legs fall open. She continued on with her praise, "Do you want to know what I love about your cock, Killian?"

"Aye," he whispered, still standing at the foot of the bed.

"I love how tender but hard you feel in my hands," she explained, grasping onto the skin of her thighs. "How warm you feel against my lips, and how heavy you are in my mouth," she purred, accentuating that statement by running her tongue over her lips. "Just now, I loved the slide of your cock right here," she admitted, the fingers of both hands trailing between her breasts, while her palms grazed over her stiff peaks. She couldn't help the stilted cry that broke from her throat as she paused to knead her red lace covered breasts for a moment.

Killian's eyes were a stormy blue at the edges of his dilated pupils, and his jaw clenched uncontrollably. He felt helpless as he watched her. He was painfully erect, and needed to relieve the lustful energy scorching him. His eyes were focused on her every move, jaw twitching, and the pressure in his belly growing stronger. He clenched and flexed his hand, fighting the urge to take himself in hand. But when he saw the path her hands were taking, he knew he was was going to lose the fight. "Emma," he murmured, "let me touch you."

Emma cherished the physical power her words were having on him. "I haven't gotten to the best part yet," she tempted, left hand still on her breast and the right resting on her belly. "Can't handle it?"

Killian growled at her challenge, "Oh, I can handle it, love."

Emma gave him a salacious smile, "Good," then proceeded to slip her hand further down her abdomen until it rested at the juncture where the red lace split in two, framing her core. His gaze followed her hand as she spread her folds with her index and ring fingers; she dipped her middle finger down through her wetness and then massaged it back up and over her clit.

Killian let out a frustrated groan. "Out with it then, what is the best part?" he prodded in an effort to get to the part where _he_ could touch her. He found it wholly unfair that she'd told him not to touch himself, and here she was granting herself the pleasure he should be giving her.

Emma exhaled audibly as she continued her ministrations. "I love how thick you are, dragging in and out of me," she stopped her circular massage, and placed two fingers at her entrance, "and I love how deep you feel buried inside me," she elaborated, thrusting her fingers inside. Her eyes slipped closed, enjoying the penetration as she moved in and out of herself. She broke from the spell when she felt his weight dipping the mattress in front of her.

"Bloody hell, you little tease," he cursed, now kneeling between her splayed legs. He grabbed Emma's wrist pulling her fingers from her center, and into his greedy mouth. It was gratifying to hear her moans, as he sucked and licked, savoring her sweet taste. Slowly extricating her fingers from his mouth, he glared up at her with hooded eyes, desire clear in his expression.

Emma was floored by the need she felt coursing through her veins, she wanted to jump him, so she did, launching herself forward, she pressed him into the mattress in one swift move. She was straddling his waist and had pinned both his arms above his head. As she leaned down onto him, her soft lace covered breasts met his toned chest, and she slid her hands up his arms. "Wait!" she exclaimed, when she felt his brace.

"No more teasing, Swan, I don't want those dreadful blue balls again," Killian groused.

She patted him on the chest, "Don't worry babe, not going to happen on my watch," she laughed.

"My savior," he quipped.

Giggling at his feigned distress, she leaned back to grab the package off of the nightstand. "Here," she said hesitantly, placing the box on his chest, and making herself back at home on his stomach.

"What is this, my love?" Picking it up he shook it, noting that it was heavier than he expected.

"Just open it," she chastised, "you're like a kid on Christmas morning trying to guess what present he got."

"That sounds like an amusing challenge to me."

Rolling her eyes, she explained, "It's not a gift, it's just something I thought you'd want, since you didn't know that we would be away for the whole weekend."

Killian looked at her quizzically, then proceeded to open the mystery box. When he saw his hook inside, a myriad of emotions flitted through him. Touched that she'd had the forethought to bring it, in case he wanted it. A little bit of embarrassment at the reminder that the prosthetic hand was more compatible to this realm, thus the reason he hadn't worn the hook to begin with. Overwhelmed that she'd found another way to show that she accepts all of him. But the predominant feeling was one of a love so strong it knew no bounds. He felt as if his heart was fuller than it'd ever been.

When he didn't speak she started to get nervous that she had overstepped, or offended him. "I'm sorry, I just th-"

"Love, there is no need to apologize, I am just...thank you, Emma," he whispered, finding himself uncharacteristically tongue tied.

"You're welcome," she blushed.

Raising that cocky eyebrow of his, and grinning lewdly, he asked, "So, is this the attachment you prefer?" If there was one thing Killian was good at, it was knowing when to bring a little levity to a situation.

"You know I love _all_ your attachments," she parried.

Handing the hook to her, Killian unfastened the prosthesis, then held his arm out to her.

Without hesitation, Emma locked the hook into place. Then with lightning speed, she pinned his hand and hook back above his head, "Now, I'm running this show," she boasted.

"When do I get to touch y-" he started, but was cut off when Emma pressed her mouth over his.

She tightened her grip on his wrists, letting him know that he wasn't touching right now. She kissed him thoroughly, enjoying her boyfriend's talented tongue. She started out rough and needy, nipping and pulling at his lips, wanting him to open to her. When he acquiesced, she boldly slipped her tongue into his mouth. The rhythmic slide of his tongue against hers and his cock poking at her backside had her rolling her hips against his abdomen. Breaking the kiss, she moved her mouth over his ear to lick and pull at his earlobe. Releasing his ear, and the hold she had on his wrists, she whispered, "Now you get to touch me."

"About bloody time," he growled into her neck. He bent his knees up behind her back, planting his feet flat on the bed, "Sit up and lean back." Killian admired the depraved sight of Emma leaning against his legs, with hers spread wide, her core glistening with desire. "I will never be over these," he claimed as he ran a finger under the lace strap, "the way they display your pretty core." He let go of the strap letting it snap back into place against her inner thigh, and then brushed his fingers too lightly over her swollen nub, before crossing to the other side and running his fingers under the other strap, snapping her again. He smacked her hand away when she attempted to touch herself, "My turn, Swan," he chastised.

The look in his eyes, and his demanding articulation when he told her it was his turn, sent a jolt of heat sizzling to her center. Emma's moan didn't have time to make it to her mouth, coming from deep in her throat as a broken cry. She tried to grasp at the sheets, but found her fingers didn't quite reach as she sat astride his lap. Then she tried setting them idly on her thighs, but she continued fidgeting as she waited for him to touch her. "Killian," she whined, rubbing her palms over her legs in anticipation.

He took her hand away from her leg and placed it at her breast, "Show me," he coaxed, before placing her other hand at her other breast. "Show me how you caress those pretty breasts."  
Killian waited as Emma pulled the red lace down, just enough to allow her bosom to spill out. He felt his cock jerk against her back as she began to gently massage her full mounds, before she delicately pinched at her stiffened peaks. Gathering her arousal on his fingertips, Killian spread it over her, then proceeded to stroke her clit with his hook.

Her breathing hitched at the added sensation of the cool metal against her heated flesh. Emma keened when he slipped his fingers into her, adding to the little bursts of sensation in her clit.

Emma Swan's breast were a bloody marvel, and Killian was entranced watching her tweak her nipples, rolling them between her fingers. He pumped his fingers into her faster, and continued massaging her with his hook. He praised her as she bucked against his hand, adding to the grind of her ass against his length. He wished he could bite at her buds right now, the way she loved. "You are bloody glorious, darling. I could come just watching you, Emma."

The pressure she applied to her nipples, and his fingers and hook working her were driving her ever closer to that edge. But his words, the thoughts his words provoked is what ascended her to that highest peak. The thought of Killian getting off, just by watching as she took her pleasure while he rutted against her ass, was what led to that free falling descent.

"That's it love, ride it out, you are exquisite when you lose control." He loved feeling the rhythmic pulse of her core, he wished to feel that same pulse around his cock.

Panting his name between stilted breaths, she concentrated on garnering every moment of her high. As she began to descend from her high, Emma took pleasure in feeling Killian still stiff and wanting. She wiggled her ass against his firmness. "Tell me how you want me, babe," she murmured silkily.

"Come here," he demanded, pulling her flush against his body. Killian wrapped his hand around the back of her head and guided her lips to his. He kissed her fiercely, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, this kiss ablaze with raw, carnal, hunger. He rolled them to their sides without breaking their kiss.

Wrapping one arm around him, Emma scratched her nails up down his muscular back, while she tangled her other hand through his chest hair. Killian's hand roamed the expanse of her body, she relished in the pressure he applied to her every soft curve. When his hand firmly palmed her behind, she couldn't help the small grind of her hips.

"Do you like that, darling?" he asked arrogantly. When she didn't answer, he squeezed at her pert cheek again. The almost inaudible gasp that left her lips didn't escape him. He chuckled before continuing to knead her ass, delighting in the little noises she made. "I believe someone has an affinity for having her arse worshipped," he spoke suggestively.

"Mmmm," Emma replied as way of confirmation.

"In that case, I want you on your hands and knees, love."

Emma complied immediately, rolling over to her stomach and pushing herself up, ass proudly on display. She turned her head to see Killian sizing her up, hunger in his eyes, as his tongue ran the gamut of his bottom lip. She contracted her core, needing something to soothe her desire. She felt his warmth as he approached her from behind, he wrapped his hooked arm around her hips, holding her in place. She jumped a little when she felt his breath at her back side, he placed short kisses to her left cheek, while caressing the right.

"Killian!" she cried out when she felt him bite down, the pleasure that shot through her at this new sensation was just this side of painful. As quickly as he bit, he soothed by sucking and licking. "Killian," she moaned.

"Yes, Swan?"

"Don't stop," she whispered, a hint of shyness coloring her request.

Kissing across her lower back, he began an assault on her right cheek with his eager mouth. In his vigor, fueled by the wrecked noises she made, he sucked a mark into her skin. He sat back to admire the love bite, before scooting up right behind her.

Emma shivered when she felt Killian's cock settle between her firm globes. _Does he intend to…go there_ ; _would I let him_ , she wondered. He bucked his hips against her, eliciting a whine from her.

"As much as I'd love to take you here," he trailed off, running his hook between her cheeks, while his hand gripped her hip tightly.

Turning her head to look at him, she saw his eyes fixated on her ass, as his hook passed up and down rhythmically through the sole virgin area of her body. Seeing his desire to claim her ass, she knew, _yes, I'd let him go there_. She felt herself pinking up at the carnal desire she _never_ thought she'd have.

"You blush at the mere thought," he smiled affectionately at her. "Don't worry-"

"I'm not worried," she cut in, "I've never done… _this_ , but I can handle it."

"Always so brave," he teased, "no one said you can't handle it, Swan, but I think it best if we work up to this particular activity."

"Okay," Emma agreed, trying to hide the relief in her voice. Knowing she would let him, and actually going through with it were two different things. She might need some time to mentally prepare, or a few shots of rum. She watched as Killian released her hip and wrapped his hand around his shaft.

Killian could feel her warmth beckoning to him. Sliding his tip through her folds, he lined up at her entrance, and finally sunk his swollen head into her scorching heat. Even as she told him she needed more, he continued slowly, savoring that first pass into her core inch by inch. Killian marveled at the way her walls gripped him, seemingly made just for his cock.

Sighing in bliss at being buried balls deep, he waited for her to adjust. He tentatively wrapped his hook into her hair. "Is this okay, love?" he asked, giving a barely there tug. Killian smiled at the 'fuck yes' she exclaimed, followed by her pushing her backside against him impatiently. He clutched her hip, fingers grasping tightly, and thumb pressing into her ass cheek.

The firm hold he took on her hip, and the way his hook grasped her hair had Emma feeling all sorts of thankful that her pirate was not a shy lover. She knew without a doubt, currently on her hands and knees, there was nowhere else she'd feel this level of want, desire, or need. Emma's eyes closed as she felt Killian withdrawing, she reveled in the drag of his shaft against her walls. When he started to enter at the same leisurely pace, she took it upon herself to change the tempo. She pushed herself onto his cock, hard, delighting in his grunt of shock, then propelled herself forward quickly, Emma repeated her motions waiting for him to take the hint.

"You are quite demanding, lucky for you I am quite willing to provide what you seek," Killian boasted, then unceremoniously slammed back into her. He relished the pleasure filled sound that involuntarily left his love's mouth. "Is this what you want?" he asked in a predatory tone. He gave a slight tug on her hair, eliciting another moan.

"Yes, Killian," was all she managed, getting lost in ecstasy.

He ran his hand up her hip, sliding it along the plains of her lace clad back, until he reached her shoulder. He grabbed a steady hold their, anchoring himself as he continued to drive into her.

Emma could feel herself climbing toward another peak. The hold he had in her hair and at her shoulder was delicious, she felt the intrinsic connection they shared. Every time they met, thrust for thrust was a physical reminder of this connection. She missed it the instant his hand left her shoulder. The sudden sting of the slap to her ass, and the ensuing warmness that spread over her cheek had her gasping his name. Emma hadn't entertained thoughts of Killian spanking her as part of their bedroom activities, but it didn't feel bad.

A surge of pride shot through Killian when he slapped her arse and immediately felt her walls quiver around his cock. Still pumping into her, he leaned forward toward her ear, "Like that, Swan?" He could swear she actually got wetter, marveling at how silky she felt. "Turn over, love, I want to watch you when I bring you off."

Emma acceded to his command, laying herself out before him. She shivered in anticipation as she waited for him to claim her again.

He took a moment to admire the chill that graced her body before he entered her again. He leaned his hooked arm beside her to hold his weight. His hand caressed her face, "So gorgeous."

She smiled up at him sweetly, knowing for certain that he was the one who looked gorgeous. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she wound her hands into his consummate bed head of thick hair, "Kiss me." He didn't have to be told twice, and Emma climbed higher as he ravaged her mouth, while his body nestled between her thighs, steadily slamming into her. His rhythm had her panting exaltations of his skill, the way he hit _that_ spot so effortlessly, made her toes curl, and the way he held her had her heart soaring within her chest.

Killian recognized the tightening of her walls, "Yes, Emma, take me over that edge with you." His eyes studied her every nuance; the way she bit her bottom lip in concentration, and the slight anticipatory furrow of her eyebrows, the flush climbing her cheeks, and the small beads of perspiration at her hairline, her eyes closing in bliss. "Look at me, darling."

Emma opened her eyes to see his piercing blues raking over her. The small smile at his lips, and the love in his eyes is what sent her pitching, the slam of her orgasm took her breath away. The pulsing pleasure throughout her core had her spouting unintelligible words of satisfaction through stuttered breaths.

He watched, awestruck as she fell apart in the best way. Hearing the string of would be curses and praises, Killian's control started to slip. He felt the silken tug of her walls, and tried to hold out, but witnessing her face contort in pleasure, her breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath, had him coursing stream after stream of his warm seed inside her.

Knowing that the added pressure would wreck him, Emma clamped her walls around his shaft when she felt his cock begin to spasm. She secretly loved it when he started to lose control at the end, his rhythm faltered, but the power behind those last thrusts were heaven on her swollen nub as little aftershocks of sheer pleasure ran through her.

Killian thrust into her one last time, burying deep within the nape of her thighs, he moaned at the sensation of their joined arousals coating his balls. "Gods love, you are incredible."

"I know," she snarked.

"Oh really, that's it? That's all you've got to say?"

"Killian, you do _not_ need your ego stroked, it's already big enough," she laughed.

"You know it is darling, but feel free to stroke it anytime you like," he grinned lewdly.

That damn tongue of his was poking here, and peeking out there, it was positively sinful the way this man conducted his mouth.

"I'm sure we need to wait a little while, you know, male recovery time and all that," she teased.

Eyebrow cocked, and smirk in place, he locked eyes with her. "Let round two commence immediately then, believe me, I will rise to the occasion," he challenged.

"Round two, right now," she prodded skeptically.

"Not convinced, or not up for it my love?"

"Oh, I'm up for it, the real question is _are you up for it_?" she goaded.

"Go put on the black one for me, and I'll show you just how _up for it_ I am," he smoldered, passion and promise dripping from every syllable.


End file.
